


Hannah

by GfromB



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Episode: s01e09 Tomorrow, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GfromB/pseuds/GfromB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her little girl was dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannah

**Author's Note:**

> A 12 Monkeys one shot for the 12 Monkeys Theme Week from April 6 - 10, 2015; Day 3 – Missing Scene from 'Tomorrow'
> 
> Disclaimer: The TV show '12 Monkeys' and it's characters belong to the Syfy Channel, Atlas Entertainment, Terry Matalas and Travis Fickett. I do not own anything and do not make any money by writing this story.

Katarina Jones looked at the pendant showing a tiny photo of a baby. She remembered the time when she last saw her daughter alive.

After it became dangerous to live alone in her house in Astoria, Katarina fled to the small room in the basement. Traveling through the chaos that ensued after the plague hit New York City was too difficult with a little bundle in her arms. She had contacted Colonel Foster to get a mode of transport to the institute from here.

Now she waited holding her baby close to her chest in a blanky that had her name stitched on it. She looked down at Hannah. The little girl was in deep sleep. The doctor smiled. At least she had her daughter. She was still so young, only 8 months old. The plague would destroy the world like Cassandra Railly had told her but she was immune. She had to keep Hannah safe though. She had no idea if her little one was immune or not.

Hannah stirred. The baby was becoming restless. Katarina looked around her to find the bottle of milk substitute. She was able to prepare it with the help of a camping cooker. She hoped the formula would be enough for the time being. The mother could not get out of this hiding place for a few more days. The food and water would get her through a week at most. Foster said he would come for her by then. 

Her daughter opened her eyes slowly. Katarina offered her the bottle and Hannah drank from it eagerly. After burping her and playing the music from the music box she fell asleep again. Her parents had given the box to young Katarina when she was a child. It always helped to sooth her and that's what it did for Hannah now.

The doctor was getting tired herself. She sat down on the mattress on the floor. Maybe a little nap? She stretched out and laid Hannah next to her and closed her eyes a blanket pulled up over her hips.

***

A quiet cough woke her up. She blinked and looked around for a second remembering that she was in a sheltered room with her little girl. Then she realized that the coughing was coming from the small bundle next to her. Quickly she sat up and pushed the blanket to the side.

„Hannah? Meine Süße, what is it?“ She leaned down and stroked the little girl's face. The skin was warm to the touch and she seemed to have difficulty breathing. Her mother realized it had started. Katarina sobbed. This could not be happening! She could not lose her little angel!

Meeting young James Cole had changed her mind about terminating her pregnancy. She would give her daughter the best life she could offer. But now this would never happen! This was Hannah's death sentence. The girl started to gasp. Her mother held her close to her chest but gave her room to breathe. She knew there was no cure, no treatment. All she could do was wait for her to die. Her scientific mind tried to overtake her emotions. How long would it take? How would the symptoms manifest in the little girl's body? Was it like a very bad flu? These thoughts went around in her head and she was letting them crowd her mind not wanting to give into her emotions.

***

Katarina had stopped crying some time ago. Her little girl was barely alive now. The last few days had been hell, feeling and seeing Hannah becoming weaker. Feeling her chest move up and down quickly at first but slowing down soon after. Not having the energy and the air to do it, the baby had stopped crying. She had refused to drink any more milk only trying to keep breathing. Katarina felt numb. There was nothing to do, nothing to say. The mother just looked at her angel as she became more still the longer the sickness wracked her tiny body. She knew Hannah was at the last stage, organ failure. There was no way of knowing if the 8-month-old was in pain. She hoped Hannah would just fall asleep and never wake up. 

Katarina took her tiny hand. It was cold and limb. She supressed a sob. It was happening. It was over very soon. No need to cry now. It was too late.

***

Colonel Jonathan Foster had been able to round up the amount of soldiers needed to leave the institute to recover still missing members of Spearhead. The Colonel had gotten the order to retrieve Dr Jones, the brilliant scientist from New York City. She was on the list of people to stay at the Spearhead Institute. The virus was raging across the world and they had to get all members to the facility where they would be safe and work on a cure.

He told three soldiers to stay with the jeep. He took the other three with him. Dr Jones had described exactly where to find her and the baby.

The door to the house was open. Colonel Foster was glad, the doctor had not tried to reach Spearhead on foot. It was too risky to carry a baby around in this hostile environment not knowing if it was immune or not. 

Ms Jones had told him to look for them in the basement. Walking downstairs gun drawn he wondered why he didn't hear any noises coming from the room. He told the soldiers to stay back. Opening the door he looked around the dimly lit room. „Is anyone here?“ Noone answered. „Dr Jones?“ He continued to walk into the small room and saw a hunched over figure at the back sitting on an old mattress. He stepped closer: „Dr Jones? Are you alright?“ He saw the figure's head move up and turn in his direction. In the dim lamp light he recognized the profile from the photo next to her CV in the members file. Sighing in relief he put away his gun and kneeled next to the doctor, smiling. „I came to get you, Dr Jones.“ His smile fell when he saw the woman's stony, pale face. He looked down to see that she was clutching a little bundle. A still bundle. Dr Jones was holding a tiny hand. It suddenly dawned on him why it was so quiet.

Hannah was dead.

The end


End file.
